


Busy Brain

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [386]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Sleep Deprivation, Sleep Trouble, care taking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:49:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9705917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: Sam hasn't been able to sleep lately.





	

Dad always accused Sam of thinking too much, and while he always thought that he thought exactly the right amount, thank you very much, he’s beginning to develop an understanding for what John said.

He can’t make his brain quiet down. He can barely tie his shoes without having to stop because his brain thought up just one more source to check for information about the Mark of Cain, nevermind settle in for a full night’s sleep. 

If his overactive brain doesn’t wake him up, the nightmares will. Dean, half-human and half-demon, hurling pejoratives at him and chasing him with a hammer. A couple of the ever-repeating nightmares of Gadreel occupying his brain and body. And, of course, the odd classic memory from the Cage thrown in, for variety’s sake. It’s like every part of his mind is conspiring against him getting a good night’s sleep.

He hasn’t slept more than three off-and-on hours a night in over a week and hasn’t slept in two days straight now. Forty-eight hours is a long time to be awake, although Sam has had practice at significantly longer. He can survive this.

But he gets clumsy at hour forty, dropping a plate and tripping over his feet. Words become blurry on the page and he can’t get his eyes to focus. His hearing feels like someone shoved cotton in his ears. He can manage this until he finds a way to sleep soundly, but it’s hard, so hard.

As if he hears the thought, Cas appears. “Come on, Sam,” he says. “Time to get some sleep.”

Sam’s grateful to have Cas in the Bunker with them for a while, but he wishes Cas didn’t have to see him like this. It’s quite possibly the least appealing thing to show him. But Cas is insistent despite Sam’s ludicrous and admittedly very weak claims of not being tired, so they move to Sam’s bedroom.

Cas watches as Sam pulls of layers, and Sam wants some reaction–fears disgust sparked from his frankly vaguely sickly looking body, hopes beyond hope for at least a little hint of attraction–but gets nothing. Cas just opens his arms.

“Come here,” he says.

Sam climbs into bed and Cas manipulates their position until they’re both laying down, Sam on his side, Cas spooning up behind him, Cas’ arms wrapped tight around him.

“Cas, I won’t be able to sleep,” he says quietly. “I can’t.”

Cas makes a little hum of acknowledgement. “Let’s see if we can fix that,” he says.

He nuzzles his face into Sam’s hair, then kisses the back of Sam’s neck. “Sleep, Sam,” he says quietly. “Everything will still be here in the morning. For now, your only job is to take care of yourself and rest. I’m here, to watch over you. Nothing bad will happen while I’m here. I’m here with you. Sleep.”

It’s a quiet, lulling mantra that Cas repeats in various ways, again and again. His voice is soft, lilting and rhythmic and incredibly soothing, and, soon enough, Sam finds himself believing the words. About that time, his eyelids start to droop.

He wakes seven and a half hours later, no nightmares whatsoever, feeling quite refreshed, still in Cas’ arms.


End file.
